In Memorabilia: Forgotten Memories
by Morgan Midnight- The Solar Fox
Summary: The greatest assassin for hire, and guess what? He or she, depending on the job,  works legally. R & R
1. Make your pick b

For the sake of effieciency, this is being posted at the beginning and end of this story.

Okay, so, this is not a chapter. It is a notice being tacked as an update to all of my stories. I've read them all again and realized that the primary reason I haven't been updating is that I find them all rather lacking in rich details I could use to spice them up, and—especially towards the beginning of Chronicles and permeating the enterity of Victory—bad grammar. In an effort to fix this dilema, and get myself interested in continuing and hopefully ending some of these epics, I propose a solution that I will have a vote for, to be decided through reviews:

I take down and refurbish the lot of them. I'll take them all down and once a week, release an update for each and every single one of my stories, reposted and remastered. This may be convinient for all of you in case you want to revisit the chapters before I start releasing new material. It also gives me a chance to spruce Chronicle's wit factor which I found was rather lacking in later chapters, and introduces the factor where I throw myself entirely back into the stories to try and remember where I was going with them. I'll also be introducing a new technique that may benefit the bigger fans of Chronicles, known as chapter recombination, where I'll take all of those depressingly short chapters and combine them into a bigger, better chapter that contains the same information and allows me to post and return to the newer material faster. Post a review saying if you believe this to be a good idea, or if I should just start updating like nothing's happened. I'd say about one and a half to three weeks of deciding time for all of you should suffice.


	2. Chapter 1

I have a poll going up for fav stories of mines. Ones with best results are updated most often.

---

Walking towards Falador, I realized I wouldn't be able to do this quest alone. I fetched my sphere (my idea on what the friend's list actually is) and scanned it for anyone in the network.

Two people, an old friend and someone I didn't recognized. 'Well well well...' a subtle message, quick and painless (last word refers to the mind).

My friend logged out.

Cursing, I turned to the other person who still had his sphere on, and proceeded to ask the following question: 'Who are you?'

He logged out as well.

A few more words that would just be bowdlerized if I wrote them down. Turning my sights on the city I was entering, I realized I would have to complete this mission alone.

Oh fun.

Withdrawing 3k from my bank account, I went south after exiting the establishment built up for your modern security. Working things through my head, I decided on the equipment I would take with me on my trip, and entered my house. Looking around, I picked up my full blue d'hide armor. It would work better in the beginning, but later, the set of armor I left in my backpack would make more sense.

I exited south, away from my destination. I had spontaneously decided this would be better carried out as a woman.

I made the necessary change, and headed to the wilderness. My mission?

To kill the greatest leader this Kingdom had ever seen.

My name?

Penhaligon. Got it memorized?


	3. Chapter 2

Lol guess what? I'm telling this story from two different povs, and they're both in first person. You can tell from what's going on who the person is most of the time… So you won't be that confused…

Reply to the anonymous reviewer:

414fantic: Here's your update.

---

The thing about it is, that when I say "The greatest leader in this world", people expect me to be talking about a king of some sort.

But are they really such great rulers?

They make the laws they wish, and expect people to be happy. But they're not, are they? They always have a problem with everything their king says, for that is just one man trying to ease the minds of thousands.

A leader of the greatest criminal enterprise however, now that's something else.

No matter what your story was, he took you in. Thief, murderer, whatever, you came to him, worked for him, he kept you out of jail.

And that was really all the law-breakers needed.

Some people thought this man was working for the guards of Varrock. It was, supposedly, the only way for him to avoid capture.

Others thought he was a myth. No way one man could gather over 90 of all of Misthalin's, Asgarnia's, and Kandarin's criminal underworld into one group.

I knew better.

I knew for a fact, that he wasn't a myth, and that he did exist. I knew that it was it was actually 93 of the criminal underworld. And I also knew the Varrock Guards wanted him dead. Hey, they hired me, didn't they?

But the thing was…

This man, no matter how real, had the basis of a myth. No one knew where his exact whereabouts were, but they knew he had a kingdom of some sort. Yes, a kingdom. A castle, all decrepit and rotting, lost somewhere in the abyss known as the Wilderness, protected by a little over half of his entire work force. They lived there, while protecting him. No one was aloud to leave without checking out, and you weren't aloud to come back in until the date, so everyone was always expected. If you wanted to join, your only test was to locate someone who was due back soon, and arrive with him. If you weren't on this mission, you were protecting the master, so the guards and their habits are never the same. And they were all completely dedicated to their leader for some reason.

And it was him I had to kill.

Splendid.

I exited Varrock from the north, the most logical entry point for the Wilderness. A quick teleport after Falador, and I did some last minute stocking in the Capital of Misthalin.

The blue ranging armor raised no suspicions to anybody. I made it past the throng of people that usually populated that area, looking for a fight, without incident. A flurry of a Rune Scimitar made sure of that.

Far enough into the dreadful place, I took off my armor, and substituted for the other set in my backpack. Black. I was now a black blob, moving through an endless expanse of really dark gray. Night was obviously the best time for this excursion.

I buried a hole, and dumped the other set inside. Don't worry, I frequently visited this spot. I knew where it was.

And now, to find a castle that had never been found before. Don't worry, I had a plan.

So I started to wander aimlessly.

Hey, no one knew where it was.

---

So here goes: wandering around the wildy? Not fun.

However, I did find what I was looking for.

No, not the castle. That'd been too easy.

No, I mean the guy I'd been following. Confused? Let me explain.

Remember how I said you had to be expected? This guy was one of them. I could tell. Unlike other wilderness roamers, he had a purpose. I could see from the fact that he wasn't too jittery about walking through here. Also, he was walking in a straight line, he had a destination.

It helped that I knew he was a member of the organization. Jim, they called him.

You'll have to guess how I knew that.


	4. Make your pick e

For the sake of effieciency, this is being posted at the beginning and end of this story.

Okay, so, this is not a chapter. It is a notice being tacked as an update to all of my stories. I've read them all again and realized that the primary reason I haven't been updating is that I find them all rather lacking in rich details I could use to spice them up, and—especially towards the beginning of Chronicles and permeating the enterity of Victory—bad grammar. In an effort to fix this dilema, and get myself interested in continuing and hopefully ending some of these epics, I propose a solution that I will have a vote for, to be decided through reviews:

I take down and refurbish the lot of them. I'll take them all down and once a week, release an update for each and every single one of my stories, reposted and remastered. This may be convinient for all of you in case you want to revisit the chapters before I start releasing new material. It also gives me a chance to spruce Chronicle's wit factor which I found was rather lacking in later chapters, and introduces the factor where I throw myself entirely back into the stories to try and remember where I was going with them. I'll also be introducing a new technique that may benefit the bigger fans of Chronicles, known as chapter recombination, where I'll take all of those depressingly short chapters and combine them into a bigger, better chapter that contains the same information and allows me to post and return to the newer material faster. Post a review saying if you believe this to be a good idea, or if I should just start updating like nothing's happened. I'd say about one and a half to three weeks of deciding time for all of you should suffice.


End file.
